Kamen Rider Gunz
by Ridah FEVAH
Summary: Mankind is threatened by a virus, one that will transform humans into mindless zombies known only as Takans. These cretures only have two instincts, one- to kill; two-to spread the virus. Only one thing can stop it, the GunZ System. Dark, bloody and bruta


The weather was extremely fine in the city of Fukuoka; its usual lonely streets were surprisingly crowded. On one of these small roads, a man in a business suit walked proudly with a suit case by his side.

He was about to turn around a corner when suddenly, his phone beeped. He took the new, slick Nokia model out of his suit and pressed the answer key.

"Moshi, moshi?" he asked in a solemn tone.

A muffled voice came in.

The man suddenly looked around, and checked no one was listening to his conversation. When he was sure the coast was clear, he answered. "Ah, yes, that… I'm sure we can do something about that…"

But little did he know, on one of the tall apartment buildings next to him, a man- if it could be described as a man- watched him. The humanoid's brown skin was almost like leather, and its 4 pitch-black eyes seemed like marbles. As it saw the man end his conversation, it giggled, and shot a small- almost unseen- needle out of its ragged mouth.

"Have you found it, Yuri?" Asked a voice in the women's earphones. The distinct lady could be easily identified, even on such a crowded street; she was dressed like no other person, a giant leather coat that skimmed her knees, with a black and tight bulletproof vest inside. The scariest feature was the small pocket knife case attached to her black leather boots (of course, no one knew it was empty).

"Nope, it looks as if it's a high level, I'm, gonna put on the spotters."

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Before she could take something out of her jacket, she caught a glimpse of a man in a tuxedo around the corner; screaming while drawing circles with his legs like a drunk.

"What the…" she said, and walked up to the man.

"Did you find it?"

"Nope… but I've found something else, a victim…"

"Quick! Kill him before the virus takes over…" Yuri didn't answer; even in her two years of fighting against the virus, never has she encountered a situation like this.

"Hurry up!"

She took out a dagger buried beneath her long leather jacket.

But something stopped her…

"No…" She suddenly said, realizing how cruel killing the man might be.

"Yuri? What do you think you're doing?"

"He may still have a chance… I'm taking him to the hospital!" with that, the lady helped the man up only to see him fall again.

"Yuri…" the voice echoed in her earphones.

But she ignored the command still.

"Yuri… please!"

"Sir, are you all right?"

"YURI!"

But he wasn't.

_______________________________________

Play opening theme-_ Burn in flames, he's my hero_

_________________________________________

Kodai sat on the soft white cushion attached to the wooden chair. All around him was nothing but pure white- just a little red cross appearing at some places- this was the place where miseries started and ended: the hospital.

In front of the boy was a middle aged woman in her 50s lying on a bed. She looked young, yet a person could easily tell how sick the patient was by her pale face.

"Mother…" The young man said and held her palms between his own.

He could still remember the day his mother fell sick like yesterday. That was one of the painful moments in the young man's life. He had remembered how he had told her about his father's disappearance, and how she had suddenly fainted. That was the last time he saw her awake.

"Everything will be alright…"

But it wouldn't.

As a tear dropped from Kodai's face, something beeped. A loud, continuous beep.

Kodai had instantly realized where the sound had come from. A wave of grief washed over him.

A nurse had heard the beeping too, instantly she called out. "Doctor! Doctor! The patient's heart beat!"

_____________________________________

Five minutes later, Kodai waited outside the door of the surgery room. He couldn't believe how he'd actually cried when he saw the doctor's worried face. Cried, he thought again- when was the last time he did that? When his father ran away… (He clenched his fists at the thought) But as of today, he hated that man… He blamed him for his mother's illness and death of his brother. The only thing he left behind was his gaming company…. That gave the family lots of money, but so what? Kodai still hated that man; he'd rather live a poor but happy life that the rich and miserable one he's living right now.

But then, in the corner of his eye, something dried up his tears. To his left, a gorgeous creature waited impatiently for something. Kodai ignored how weird she dressed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello lady…" The lady smiled, Kodai smiled back. But behind that smile, came a kick; one harder than you'd expect.

"Ooh… it's so fun to be hit by a lady…" Kodai crawled back up, resisting the pain in his stomach.

"What' you say we uh… get together some time…" That was answered with another kick to the face.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Before he could wipe his bleeding nose, Kodai's ears were filled by a blood piercing scream.

The woman ran. Kodai followed.

_______________________________________

The woman came to a halt in front of the second surgery room.

The second surgery room… that was where Kodai's mother was… and where the scream came from…

Blinded by anger, Kodai ran into the room only to see the dead body of his mother and a hole. A hole the window.

Something suddenly pushed Kodai aside and ran through the hole.

Kodai quickly rushed to the window, only to see a feminine body in red armor chasing a brown half insect- half human thing.

Kodai rushed out the hospital and got on his bike. Now where did they go again? That's when he saw it. The tiny blur of red caught his immediate attention. Perhaps I can still catch up.

After a few minutes of chasing, the motorbike crashed into the brown one, while blocking the red one. Kodai was sure one of them had killed his mother- killed his mother, the thought had filled his face once again, with anger.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he charged up to the brown one, only to be blown backwards by a light push. The red one turned her head to Kodai for one second and then continued fighting. Kodai once again charged at the brown one, this time both him and the red one was pushed back. Upon impact, the red one's armor disappeared, only to reveal the women from before.

The two stared at each other for a second

"Take this…" The women suddenly said, coughing blood.

Confused, Kodai gently took the belt the women was holding and wrapped it around his waist. On its right side, a gold and blue gun appeared. "Henshin…" the women said faintly.

"Activated…" Said a mechanical voice. Kodai was surprised to realize that it was coming from the belt. "One-hundred per-cent"

Simultaneously, Gold-blue armor covered the young man's body.

"Fight…" The women said once again in her ghastly tone.

He looked around for a moment, and then took action.

"HIYAAAAAAAA" He shouted as he lunged at the brown thing's face. This time, the creature did not have time to block or counter, it just stumbled backwards. Another kick. Then a punch. Then a kick again…Continuous strokes hit the beast down to the ground.

END


End file.
